Do You Want to Kiss Your Sister?
by Sapphire Schweinsteiger
Summary: /For ES21 Award: Grateful of November/ "Ahaha, tidak apa-apa kok jika kau tidak mencintaiku. Memang lebih baik begitu, kan? Daripada kita dikutuk Tuhan karena terlibat cinta terlarang."/Takicest maybe/ Dedicated to lubnasavestheday1


**Do You Want to Kiss Your Sister?**

by Sapphire

_Standard disclaimer applied_

For ES21 Award: Grateful of November

_Dedicated to lubnasavestheday1_

**Warning(s):** OOC-maybe, hints incest, straight

.

.

* * *

Natsuhiko Taki selalu berpura-pura segalanya baik-baik saja.

Tidak ada yang berubah, semuanya tetap sama. Baik-baik saja. Ya, semuanya terkendali. Semuanya berada di bawah kontrolnya, tidak ada yang salah. Sama sekali tidak ada yang salah. Segalanya sempurna.

_Seandainya memang begitu._

Tapi apa gunanya berandai-andai jika kenyataan selalu bertolak belakang dengan harapannya? Apa gunannya masih berpura-pura jika faktanya sudah terbentang jelas di hadapannya? Tidak ada yang baik-baik saja, tidak ada yang terkendali, tidak ada yang sempurna. Semuanya hancur berantakan!

Ia hancur.

Ketika Natsuhiko terbangun dan mendapati dirinya kini tidak bisa lagi memandang sang adik dengan cara yang sama seperti dulu, entah kenapa ia seperti merasa ditusuk-tusuk sesuatu yang tajam tepat di jantung. Sakit, menyakitkan bukan main.

Ia bukan tipe pemuda melankolis, semuanya selama ini selalu ia hadapi dengan ceria dan optimis. Tapi apa Natsuhiko masih bisa optimis dan tersenyum lebar, jika ini menyangkut perasaannya? Menyangkut perasaannya pada adik kandungnya sendiri? Pada Suzuna?

Dan jawabannya adalah tidak. Tidak mungkin bisa optimis, jika semuanya terasa suram. Natsuhiko tahu itu, tahu dengan pasti hal itu. Bahkan Mr. Bean yang memiliki tingkat kepekaan sangat rendah pun akan menangis saat mobilnya hancur dilindas tank, bukan? Jadi kenapa kini Natsuhiko tidak boleh merasa gundah?

Ia belum pernah jatuh cinta sebelumnya. Dan selama ini Natsuhiko selalu memimpikan kisah cinta seindah Edward-Bella. Kisah cinta indah yang penuh gairah masa muda. Itu yang ia inginkan, dambakan, harapkan. Bukan yang seperti ini!

Mencintai adik sendiri sama sekali tidak ia harapkan. Sama sekali tidak!

.

.

* * *

Suzuna sudah memiliki Sena. Mereka telah resmi berpacaran sejak seminggu yang lalu.

Dan bukannya Natsuhiko tidak senang dengan fakta itu. Ia turut bergembira kok melihat sang adik kini telah memiliki pacar yang baik dan sangat mencintainya. Natsuhiko senang, percayalah. Ia sudah mengenal Sena cukup lama, dan bisa segera menilai bahwa pemuda Kobayakawa itu memang sangat pantas untuk bersanding dengan Suzuna.

Terlalu pantas, hingga tak kuasa menorehkan luka di hati Natsuhiko.

Sena bersikap sangat manis dan _gentle_ sekali ketika secara langsung ia mendatangi Natsuhiko dan meminta restu untuk memacari adiknya. Sena belum pernah berkomitmen dengan siapapun selama ini, maka hal pertama yang ia tahu ketika akan menjalin suatu hubungan dengan seorang gadis adalah meminta restu pada keluarganya. Dan dalam kasus ini, meminta restu pada Natsuhiko.

Walau terasa berlebihan sekali, untuk ukuran remaja SMU.

"Taki—eh, maksudku, kak Natsuhiko—aku mencintai Suzuna. Dan dia juga menicintaiku. Jadi, apa kau merestui kami? Maksudku, apa kau tidak keberatan jika Suzuna berpacaran denganku?"

Tahu tidak? Saking manisnya yang Sena lakukan ini sampai-sampai membuat Natsuhiko ingin menangis karena terharu. Ingin rasanya ia teriakkan; _'Tidak, aku tidak merestui kalian! Bahkan walau kau sangat serasi sekali dengan Suzuna aku tetap tidak akan merestui kalian! Karena seharusnya aku yang bersama Suzuna, aku!'_

Tapi kalimat tajam itu tak pernah sekalipun keluar dari mulutnya. Sebagai gantinya, ia malah berputar-putar sambil tertawa. "Ahaha, tentu saja aku merestui kalian berdua. _Longlast_ ya~" Lalu masih dengan akting sok kuat, Natsuhiko menambahkan. "Jaga _my sister_ baik-baik, ya, _monsieur_ Sena. Walau kadang ia bisa segalak Dinosaurus, kau harus tetap sayang padanya, ya?"

Kejadian selanjutnya, Suzuna datang dan menarik Sena pergi dengan wajah memerah sambil mengatakan bahwa yang Sena lakukan berlebihan dan tidak perlu. Tapi walau begitu terlihat sekali bahwa ia bahagia. Bahagia karena telah memiliki Sena.

Sedang Natshiko? Ia hanya sanggup tersenyum pedih melihat kedua sejoli itu.

Natsuhiko mencintai Suzuna. Tapi ia juga tak bisa membenci Sena yang kini telah menjadi pacar sang adik. Yang ia bisa hanyalah membenci diri sendiri karena memiliki perasaan terlarang ini. Ya, ia benci dirinya sendiri.

.

.

* * *

Natsuhiko tidak habis pikir. Kenapa harus ada yang namanya cinta terlarang?

Kenapa mencintai seseorang bisa berubah menjadi dosa—sesuatu yang terlarang? Perasaan bernama cinta bukan perasaan yang diatur keberadaannya. Itu muncul dengan sendirinya, sama sekali di luar kehendak Natsuhiko.

Mungkin awalnya terasa menyakitkan melihat orang yang paling ia cintai itu tertawa riang dengan orang lain. Tapi pada akhirnya, Natsuhiko telah mencapai titik dimana ia akan bahagia jika Suzuna bahagia. Tidak apa-apa, asal Suzuna bahagia, Nastuhiko rela menderita.

"Ahaha, tidak apa-apa kok jika kau tidak mencintaiku. Memang lebih baik begitu, kan? Daripada kita dikutuk Tuhan karena terlibat cinta terlarang."

Ternyata mencoba tertawa disaat hati tengah teriris-iris jauh lebih sulit dari yang Natsuhiko bayangkan.

.

.

* * *

_"Tidak masalah jika kau tidak membalas cintaku—yang penting kau bahagia,"_

_._

_._

**OWARI**_  
_

* * *

Yak, fic untuk award setelah bulan lalu absen ._. Didedikasikan untuk seseorang berpenname **lubnasavestheday1 **:) sebenarnya sih kalau bisa gak cuma buat dia aja, tapi yaah –a

Terima kasih karena udah ikut bantu-bantu di Indoes, udah rela saya seret ke dunia ES21 walau kau kayaknya sama sekali gak minat, terima kasih karena selama 11 bulan ini nurut aja pas saya suruh-suruh; 'Repp gih!', 'Cepetan kek ngerepp-nya!', 'Forum urusin sana!' =)) Ahaha pokoknya makasih deh :*

Oke, fic ini emang didedikasikan untuk Lubna, tapi ucapan terima kasih gak mesti dia aja kan XD buat Robbay, yang udah rela diseret-seret ke Indoes; buat Dilia, yang juga berbaik hati mau bantu-bantu Indoes :*; buat para panitia festi (Amel, Zero, Raikou-san), karena kalian bikin saya mau gak mau harus tetep aktip nulis di fandom ini =))

_Promosi bentar: gabung forum RP ES21 yuk, di indoes21(.)co(.)nr dan rasakan rasanya jadi murid Deimon/Seibu/Oujo #promosiasal_

Ripyu?


End file.
